AG094: The Relicanth Really Can
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis The heroes encounter a man named Adam who's searching for treasure. They decide to accompany him to find an old ship, which is told to have lots of treasure on it. Just as they take the submarine down, they also encounter Team Rocket, who is also determined to take the treasure, which is connected to the Relicanth Adam saw earlier. Episode Plot The heroes arrive at Wazoo Island, where they admire the nature. The island is known for its beautiful beaches (and to Brock, beautiful girls as well). Suddenly, a man (covered in seaweed) arrives, which frightens the heroes, thinking it is a Pokémon. The man, Adam, removes the seaweed and is glad he finally got the treasure, which is gems and emeralds. The heroes are happy, while Brock notes the gems are old, too. Adam goes to show the heroes his shop, introducing to them his wife, Evelyn. Evelyn examines that they are Green Shards, actually, worth more than the items Adam has found before. Evelyn recalls the shards were used to make jewelry a long time ago. Adam wonders if they are worth and Evelyn confirms it, but they don't have enough to become rich. Adam is sad, but the heroes comfort him, as May thinks the shards are pretty either way. Adam thinks the shards are from a ship named King Neptune: once the ship was lost to a storm, its crew went away from the sinking ship on lifeboats, while the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean. A tale goes that Neptune has the treasure beyond everyone's thoughts. Adam remembers that on his last dive that day, he saw a Relicanth carrying the necklace on its fin. The Relicanth dropped the necklace and swam away, leaving Adam to pick it up. Max recalls Relicanth is an ancient Pokémon, while Brock suspects the Relicanth and the shards might have a connection, which excites May for an adventure. Adam and Evelyn plan to get to that ship and accept the heroes' help in the search. Team Rocket overhears their plan, so James plans on buying contraptions and Jessie to go on exotic places and live in luxury. Meowth reminds them they are to be given to the boss, who would like having his bedroom decorated in gold and jewelry. Thus, Team Rocket also plan to get the treasure. Somewhere at sea, Evelyn releases Adam and the heroes in a small submarine to search the ship. The deeper the group goes, the darker the sea is, so Adam switches the lights on, revealing some Water Pokémon. Max spots some Chinchou, while Ash sees they aren't even at the bottom yet. Suddenly, Adam sees something on the sonar, so they go to the spot. Adam sees it is a Relicanth. Out of sudden, the submarine is attacked by Team Rocket's Magikarp submarine. Jessie complains they could've bought a motor for the submarine, so James sends Chimecho to improve their morale. Meowth releases some missiles, damaging the group's submarine. Adam gives report to his wife via the intercom that they got attacked, but are now fine and are advancing further on. Team Rocket follows the Relicanth, but suddenly, they see it leaks. Nevertheless, Jessie wants to continue. However, the leaks grow larger and the submarine gets swept away by the underwater current. The heroes spot an underwater cave and see a Relicanth entering the current, so they follow it. Evelyn loses contact and it makes her mad that Adam never listens. The submarine goes into the darkness. Later on, Adam wakes the others up. They spot the giant ship, seeming to be the King Neptune from Adam's tale. While Adam goes to explore the ship, the heroes note the cave has unusually fresh air and even the moss on the rocks is glowing. They spot a giant opening, so it must be where they have come from. Many Relicanth appear from the ship, seeing that this is their habitat they happily live in. Suddenly, Adam comes with a chest. He goes to open it, but Team Rocket arrive in their submarine and snatch the chest away. Adam goes to take the chest, but Meowth releases the missiles, which damage the ship. As they are to go back to the submarine, Relicanth appear around them and are quite angry. Team Rocket taunts them and Jessie releases missiles to hurt the Relicanth; Ash sends Corphish, using Bubble Beam to destroy the missiles in time. Team Rocket goes away through the tunnel and release the missiles, blocking the tunnel's entrance. The Relicanth go to another path, so the heroes enter the submarine and follow them. They find another exit, but they have to take the current. Adam is confident in his skills and takes the current. Evelyn tries to make contact, so Adam finally responds, as the group goes to Evelyn's boat. The heroes thank Relicanth, for, without them, they'd still be stuck in the underwater cave. Adam tells Evelyn they lost the treasure chest, but Evelyn tells him she tracked Team Rocket down, who are on a beach with the chest and are preparing to unlock it. The heroes appear on Adam and Evelyn's boat, demanding back the treasure and amazing Team Rocket as to how they escaped the cave. May sends Bulbasaur, who uses Vine Whip to get the chest, but Team Rocket grabs it. Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Poison Tail on Bulbasaur. Brock sends Mudkip, who uses Water Gun, along with Relicanth, who use Hydro Pump on Team Rocket. Bulbasaur takes the chest with Vine Whip and Pikachu attacks Team Rocket with Thunder, blasting them off. Adam opens the chest and they see more green shards. Brock thinks in the past, green shards were more worth than emeralds. Evelyn cheers him up, as they can use it for jewelry. May thinks they are beautiful and is glad to hear Evelyn will give her one. Adam gains confidence, as there are many things he did not encounter yet. He wishes good luck for Relicanth to find a new home. The heroes, however, think Adam will also find a lost treasure soon as well. Debuts Character *Adam *Evelyn Pokémon *Huntail Item *Green Shard Trivia Featured Pokémon: Remoraid, Octillery, Carvanha, Mantine Gallery A man, covered in seaweed, appears AG094 2.jpg Evelyn examines the Green Shards AG094 3.jpg The tale of King Neptune ship AG094 4.jpg Adam found a Relicanth AG094 5.jpg Meowth imagines the boss in the luxurious bedroom AG094 6.jpg Max notices some Chinchou passing by AG094 7.jpg Adam finds a Magikarp submarine attacking them AG094 8.jpg Team Rocket launches two missiles AG094 9.jpg Chimecho panics at the leaks AG094 10.jpg Relicanth enters the stream AG094 11.jpg The heroes found the old ship AG094 12.jpg Relicanth come out of the ship AG094 13.jpg Team Rocket snatches the treasure chest AG094 14.jpg Team Rocket tries to open the chest AG094 15.jpg Seviper attacks Bulbasaur with Poison Tail AG094 16.jpg Bulbasaur takes the chest AG094 17.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted AG094 18.jpg The chest reveals the Green Shards AG094 19.jpg Adam is not glad they found little of value AG094 20.jpg Adam hopes the Relicanth find a new home }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura